godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
KingGoji
}} The KingGoji is the Godzilla suit design used in the 1962 Godzilla film, King Kong vs. Godzilla. Name The KingGoji's name comes from another 's name in the film it appeared in, King Kong , and Goji, which comes from Godzilla's Japanese name, Gojira . Detail One of the most popular Godzilla designs, the KingGoji was noticeably different from any Godzilla suits before or since. The suit was more reptilian in appearance and the build was very stocky, especially in the lower half of the body. The head was small and streamlined, with a combination of human-like eyes placed on the sides of the head in a reptilian manner. Other distinctive features for the KingGoji included large hands with spike-like claws and thumbs nearly as large as the three other fingers. The KingGoji also had several features that would be common to all Godzilla suits until 1984's 84Goji. These were a lack of ears, no fangs, three toes, a smooth underside for the tail, and one main row of dorsal plates flanked by two small rows. Gallery Production ''King Kong vs. Godzilla 4966691428 81856a9f0f.jpg KKVG_-_Come_at_me_bro.jpg OldGFilms-Kingoji.jpg Go62.jpg Godzilla 1962 (2).jpg 62Godzilla2.jpg Godzilla 1962 & the Pagoda.jpg Behindkkvg01.jpg KKVG - Godzilla Close Up.jpg KKVG - Godzilla On A Wooden Board.jpg KKvG - KingGodzilla swims swimmingly.jpg KKVG - Godzilla on set.png KKVG - Touching Godzilla.jpg Screenshots King Kong vs. Godzilla King Kong vs. Godzilla - 6 - Godzilla Fires His Atomic Breath.png King Kong vs. Godzilla - 8 - Godzilla.png Kk2.jpg Godzilla_1962.jpg King Kong vs. Godzilla - 10 - Godzilla.png King Kong vs. Godzilla - 30 - Roar.png King Kong vs. Godzilla - 34 - And on this corner, GODZILLA!.png King Kong vs. Godzilla - 37 - Pose.png King Kong vs. Godzilla - 43 - No You Eat This.png Godzilla 1962 01.jpg King Kong vs. Godzilla - 45 - You Cannot Kill Godzilla With Explosives.png King Kong vs. Godzilla - 59 - Hi Kong.png King Kong vs. Godzilla - 60 - Kong Come Over Here.png King Kong vs. Godzilla - 63 - Kong Where Did You Go.png King Kong vs. Godzilla - 69 - Godzilla Is Laughing Out Loud.png King Kong vs. Godzilla - 71 - Dorsal Plates.png Merchandise Covers G003.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of ''King Kong vs. Godzilla Toys Bandai HG Set 6 Godzilla '62.jpg|Godzilla: High Grade Set 6 Godzilla '62 Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box - Godzilla 1962.jpg|Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box Godzilla 1962 112004_5.jpg|M-ARTS polyresin statue kingodzi30_LL01.jpg|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho 30cm Series (2010) TOY-TOK-2853_01.jpg|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho Daikaiju Series (2012) Trivia *A statue of the KingGoji can be seen in Colonel Gondo's office in Godzilla vs. Biollante. *The suit was also used in Mothra vs. Godzilla as a stand-in for the MosuGoji suit in two scenes. It is first used in the scene where Godzilla is shown wading to Iwa Island in the distance, and is later utilized when Godzilla is cocooned in silk by the Mothra larvae and falls into the ocean. The KingGoji was also featured in early publicity stills for the film. *A finless version of this design was used in the original version of The Revenge of Shinobi for the Sega Genesis. Named as Godzilla, it was one of the bosses. In later versions, it was replaced with a dinosaur skeleton. Poll Do you like the KingGoji? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Monsters Category:Suits Category:Dinosaurs Category:Godzilla Category:Showa Suits Category:Godzilla Designs Category:Designs Category:Showa Designs Category:Galleries Category:Monster Galleries Category:Villain Monsters Category:Recurring Designs Category:Recurring Suits